Flexible conduit may be made by coiling a self-interlocking ribbed strip of material. The interlocking ribbed structure forms a tube that may bend or flex in multiple directions. The ability to bend allows for flexible conduit to be used in multiple applications where a rigid conduit may not be practical. Unlike rigid conduits, the flexible conduit may change its shape to match each installation or change as repairs are made. Wires are pulled through the tube and are thereby protected by the conduit from damage, both internal and external.
Flexible conduit may be attached to one or more terminals or junction boxes. The fitting between the flexible conduit and the terminal needs to be secure enough to withstand a steady pull so that the flexible conduit is unable to be removed by bending or flexing. For a metal on metal connection, a strap or compression based connection may be used. For a metal conduit and non-metallic terminal (e.g. plastic), a compression based connection may not be useful as the compression required to withstand a steady pull may surpass the structural limits of a non-metallic terminal. A new type of fitting is needed to attach flexible conduit to a terminal.